londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Sunday 11th October 2015 *Alexandra Park: Cock Pheasant again 0750 along gardens south of cricket pitches (Bruce) also 2 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, several Meadow Pipits, 3+ Chiffchaff (Bruce, Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 2, possibly 3, Cetti's Warblers, Sedge Warbler ever, 4 Wigeon, Little Egret; visible migration: 3 Skylark, 4 Swallows, 22 Song Thrush, 20 Pied Wagtail, 45 Chaffinch, 64 Starling, 9 Linnet (Brent Birders) *Charing Cross Hospital: pr Peregrine Falcon on West Wing (saw the female for the first time 8 years ago today) (Nathalie Mahieu). *East India Dock Basin: 1 Little Grebe, 123 Teal, 1 Little Egret, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls over the Thames (2 ads & 2 1st cal year), 1 Snipe, 4 Lapwing NW, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Skylark S, 2 Blackbird dropped in, 4 Song Thrush, 10 alba Wagtail S/SE, 3 Grey Wagtail, 2 Blackcap, 1 Reed Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Reed Bunting (N P Senior) *Greenwich Park: 21 Chaffinches over, Brambling heard, Skylark over, 2+ Redwings, 3-4 Song Thrush Migrants, Siskins and Redpolls heard over (Joe Beale) *Greenwich Peninsula: Adult Mediterranean Gull by Cable Car, 2 Redwings over, 1 Chiffchaff (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: 20 Lapwing NW in two flocks of 11 and 9, 09:45-10:05, 2 Skylark NW at 11:00, 4 Redwing W, 1 Swallow S, 8 Redpoll S & NW, 4 Siskin NW, 14 Meadow Pipit NW, 2 Linnet NW, 3 Song Thrush, Grey Wagtail S, one at Boating Pond and one at Springett's Wood, 3 Chiffchaff, 8 Pied Wagtail, 3 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall (Frank Nugent). *Leyton, Orient Way area: m Stonechat (Jubilee Park upper field), 3 Common Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warbler in traffic island, Siskin, 2 Lapwing E, 3+ Redwing over, 5 Song Thrush, Reed Bunting over, 4 Meadow Pipit, 2+ Skylark over, Siskin, 3 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: When facing up to bullying individuals at London Wetland Centre it is reassuring to have support. Many thanks (R.Kaye) This is a shame. Will WWT management be made aware of these concerns and the concerns about losing breeding birds? (JB) which birds have been lost? Surely there's legalities too? I'm aware there's sometimes a need for diversification, but wedding receptions and lego! ffs! it's supposed to be a wildlife nature reserve, not a reserve for the wild life (Richard Francis). What are the issues with schedule one breeding birds - is it to do with the heavy handed management that takes place on the reserve? I've previously complained to the general manager and senior warden about cutting down mature silver birches, the unnecessary pruning and tidying up of trees and flailing hedges every year, which prevents flowering and fruiting (SR) *Margravine Cemetery (Monthly count): 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Greenfinch, 7 Magpie (Nathalie Mahieu, Ruth Savery). *Richmond Park - NW section: Swallow S, 2 Grey Wagtail, 6 Stonechat, 13 Blackbird, 4 Song Thrush, 4 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest together, 2 Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur, H.Bradshaw) Around Pen Ponds & Lawn Field: Buzzard, Chiffchaff, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 12 Meadow Pipit, 6 Stonechat, 11 Skylark, Water Rail, Wheatear, 10 Siskin (Steve Woolfenden) *Ruislip Lido: 33 Gadwall, 4 Wigeon, 47 Pochard (my highest ever count here), Sparrowhawk (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 m Pheasant, 3 Kestrel, Lapwing, Snipe, 9 Stock Dove, 6 Skylark, 13+ Meadow Pipit, c25 Redwing W, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 f Blackcap, pr Stonechat, 10+ Song Thrush, 4 Rook, 8 Reed Bunting, 12 Lesser Redpoll, 15 Linnet, small influx Chaffinch (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Black-necked Grebe, fem Goldeneye, Water Rail (h) on W Warwick (Quentin Given) Saturday 10th October 2015 *Alexandra Park: Skylark, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 12+ Meadow Pipit, female Blackcap, 6 Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, very vocal Jackdaw with Carrion Crows (Bruce, Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: Cetti's Warbler sang 3 times left of main hide 10.20, 2 Little Egret, 2 Wigeon, Green Sandpiper, 6 Snipe, Peregrine, Swallow, Chiffchaff, Linnet, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin (John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall) *Bentley Priory: 42 species counted today on site. (Life list 90). Many more species than 40 years ago. Only species gone is Hawfinch. Never thought they'd be replaced with Buzzard, Little Egret & Ring Necked Parakeet (Richard Francis).....Presumably Marsh & Willow Tits had already disappeared? (Ken Murray). *Cornmill Gardens: Kingfisher (Tom Moulton) *Fairlop Waters:Short-eared Owl,2 Swallows,14 Siskins,2 male Stonechats.(Alan Bell) *Fulham Reach (Thames): 4 Great Black-Backed Gull (1 juv), 16 Teal (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, 3 Redpol, 3 Siskin, Grey Seal in river (Conrad Ellam) *KGV Reservoir: 2 Water Pipits inside north lip, 4 Rock Pipits, Peregrine, Stonechat, 2 Skylark, 6 Redpoll, 4 Siskin, 4 Goosander (Neville Smith) *Leyton, traffic island nr Ruckholt Road: Reed Warbler, 2 Common Whitethroat, Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Firecrest - including a fem found dead yesterday. Regrettably this is my last post from this site after sixteen years of passionate recording. I have been bullied and humiliated out by the senior wardens. As many of you know, they care little for birds (unless they are pinioned or stuck in the revolting upcoming aviary) and even less for birdwatchers. Clearly all is not well at "the nation's favourite nature reserve" , indeed it is rotten to the core. I feel a campaign coming on... (R. Kaye) What's the problem? I'm a WWT member and SBS financial supporter. I never feel unwelcome at LWC? (S Enright) - This comes as no surprise as one time I was refused admission, despite being a fully paid up member - the reason? - because they were running a wedding reception!! - all they seem to care about is the money : ( (JR). Some problems pertaining to scarce and Schedule one breeding species may be found in the paper "The Breeding Birds of London Wetland Centre" published in the London Bird Report for 2013 (JW). I recognize the bullying culture (DM) Decided to stop visiting the site in 2010 after 31 years of intensive coverage after realising that what was initially a superb reserve which I had helped to create was becoming a circus designed for commercial gain alone, not at all what reserves should be about (Nick Senior) Very sad, it's things like this which make me want to buy places and sack the trouble makers. What's it worth to the nearest million £ ?(Dick Smith) This used to be one hell of a good bird reserve (George Hanson) The latest edition of Waterlife says it all. Three quarters of the piece is devoted to Lego, fungi foray, Christmas sleigh rides and Nature Play. I sometimes think the management would be happier without the hindrance of wild birds that insist on visiting the place (David Jeffreys) - The can of worms is now opened : \ (JR). I've been waiting for Disney to launch a takeover bid over for quite a while now. (Derik Palmer). *Mudchute Park: 19 Alba Wagtails E/S, 14 Meadow Pipit W, 22 Blackbird, 4 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 16 Chaffinch, 16 Monk Parakeet (N P Senior) *Rainham Marshes: Great White Egret (BirdGuides) *Richmond Park: c30 Meadow Pipit, Stonechat, Skylark, Reed Bunting (Pond Slade) Water Rail,Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (UPP) 2 Stonechat, Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit (LF) Steve Woolfenden; 13 Stonechat Field, Pond Slade, as well as the area between Hawthorn Valley & Holly Lodge plus The Bog, Wigeon & 2 Common Gull at UPP, 6 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Siskin (Frank Nugent). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Yellow-browed Warbler (BirdGuides) *Stratford, Olympic Park: 2 Water Rail, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 12 Meadow Pipit, 2 Lesser Redpoll, c5 Siskin, Blackcap, 2 Reed Bunting, Goldcrest, 2 Kingfisher, 7 Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher). Can you state where you saw the Water Rail, Lesser Redpoll and Siskins Thanks (Richard Drew) *Swanscombe Marsh: Ring Ouzel, 9 Stonechat, Wheatear, Common Buzzard over, Greenshank, 8 Redshank, Curlew, 3 Common Sandpiper & 10 Cetti's Warblers (Andrew Self) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 10 Redwing, 3 Chiffchaff, 5 Meadow Pipit, 2 Rook, Bullfinch, 2 Common Gull, 25 Canada Goose, 7 Teal (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Marshes: 11:00-11:30 3 Stonechat (one N of the boardwalk, two in Bomb Crater Field), 1 Little Egret in the Flood Relief Channel, big feeding flock on the paddocks (40+ Linnet, 20+ Pied Wagtail, 10+ Goldfinch, 2 Chaffinch, 2 Meadow Pipit) (Alastair Dent) Friday 9th October 2015 *Alexandra Park: Lesser Redpoll heard 0700 (Bob Watts). *Bexley, River Shuttle path: Grey Wagtail and Goldcrest in Montpelier Park, several Goldcrests Bexley Park Wood, 2 Meadow Pipits NW over Shuttlemead (Ian Stewart) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, 5+ Wigeon, Sparrowhawk, 2+ Kestrel, 5+ Ringed Plover, 50+ Lapwing, 15+ Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 100+ Redshank, 4 Greenshank, 4+ Yellow-legged Gull, 50+ Meadow Pipit inc c30 at saltings, pair Stonechat, 9 Cetti's Warbler distributed in less usual areas indicating an influx or local dispersal, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Jay, 7+ Reed Bunting, Weasel, 8 Common Seal (Ian Stewart) *Ewell Village: 1 Common Buzzard low w. over Beggars Hill 13:00, 2 Grey Wagtail, still numerous titmice and Goldcrests in the village (Neil Batten) *Grovelands Park: 2 Firecrest (Rangers' Hut) (James Palmer) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Tawny Owl calling from court grounds at 06.15-20, Firecrest, at least 6 Goldcrest, small group of migrant Blackbirds and Song Thrush, 4 Mistle Thrush, Blackcap, Coal Tit, Sparrowhawk, 3 Redpoll, 2 Siskin (Stuart Fisher) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Cetti's Warbler singing at 17:00 (Alastair Dent) *Mudchute Farm, Millwall; Monk Parakeets, 2 female Blackcaps, Song Thrush, Long-tailed Tit, Little Egret(over) (Eric Brown) also dawn to 9.30 am: 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 alba Wagtail SW, 3 Song Thrush, 3 Mistle Thrush high SW, 1 male Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, Coal Tit heard only, 3 Lesser Redpoll NW, 1 Siskin, 7 Chaffinch SW, 2 Reed Bunting W (N P Senior) *Pinner (HA5): Siskin, 3 Goldfinch, Sparrowhawk, at least 5 Jay, 7 Jackdaw south-west, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush & Song Thrush (Jon Ridge). *St James's Park: Common Buzzard north at 12:39 (Andrew Self) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush N, Goldcrest. Also Siskin over Harland Avenue c18.00 (Ian Stewart) *Stoneleigh KT17: 5 Swallow & 2 House Martin low s.e. over Park Avenue West 08:40, 1 Chiffchaff in trees in Calverly Road, 24 Herring Gull n.e. over (Neil Batten) *Sydenham Hill Wood: 2 Firecrest (area near footbridge not with tit flock), 1 Common Buzzard (2:20pm), Hobby flying east (Michael Mac). *Tooting Common: 2 Common Buzzards flew west at noon (Alan Wilkinson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 Coal Tits still with mixed tit flock 1330; didn't show very well today as at top of ashes mostly but presumed same brittanicus first seen on 2nd - on that occasion got superb views so ruled out Continental, also 6+ Goldcrest, Chiffchaff heard (Bob Watts) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): 1 Wigeon, c40 Teal, 2 Green Sands (relief channel), 3 Meadow Pipits over, f/imm Wheatear, 1-2 Kingfisher, Coal Tit allotments (Lol Bodini). *West Harrow (HA1): Nuthatch, Green Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, Siskin all seen in my garden this morning (Alex Massey) Thursday 8th October 2015 *Alexandra Park: 4 Lesser Redpoll 0700, 4+ Chiffchaff 1730 (Bob Watts) *Arnos Park: Stonechat (James Palmer) * Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Egret, 2 Wigeon, Snipe, 2 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper high west, Chiffchaff, 5 Meadow Pipit, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Siskin (Andrew Verrall) * Brockley Rail Station: 1 chiffchaff singing (Fernley Symons) *Brockwell Park/Lambeth: pr Blackcap in ornamental garden (Michael Mac). *Danson Park: 6 Egyptian Geese, 4 Gadwall, 1st winter m Teal, 2 Little Grebe, 2+ Great Crested Grebe, c150 Black-headed Gull, 1-2 Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff, 8+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 22 Siskin in bog garden trees then flew N (Ian Stewart) * Hampstead Heath. 3 Meadow Pipits. Common Buzzard mobbed by crows at 1330 hrs.Lots of acorn carrying Jays.(Green Grandad) * King George V Reservoir: 1 Knot, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Goldeneye, 9 Meadow Pipit,4 Grey Wagtail, 1 Common Buzzard, 10 Linnets perched, (Tony Clancy, Geoff Crabtree). Also 10 Common Buzzard, 1130-1140, circling above north east side of north basin (Martin Shepherd) * London Wetland Centre: m Firecrest trapped and ringed (B.Haines) 69 Wigeon, 2 Buzzard, 8 Snipe, 8 Swallow S, 40 Meadow Pipit marsh and S, scandinavian Rock Pipit '''marsh, 10 alba Wagtail SW/NW,3 Stonechat, 4 Magpie moving SE, 19 Chiffchaff, 5 Siskin, 12 Lesser Redpoll, 6 Reed Bunting also 2 continental Song Thrush ringed (R.Kaye) *Mudchute Park: to dusk 1 probably 2 '''Continental Coat Tit (nature trail), 2 House Martin,3 Song Thrush, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, 7 Redpoll sp over (N P Senior) *Oxleas Wood: Firecrest '''or 2 in Holly behind Crookston Road 17.00, 8+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch (Ian Stewart) *Purfleet: '''Black Tern downriver 0924; 19 Golden Plover, 120 Redshank, 7 Black-tailed Godwit, 15 Dunlin (Fraser Simpson) *Sidcup: Meadow Pipits over King Georges Park and The Hollies, 2 Sparrowhawks and Linnet over Penhill Park, (York Avenue) Sparrowhawk, alba ''Wagtail SE, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Jay (Ian Stewart) * South Lodge Farm, Enfield: 25+ Meadow Pipit (Robert Callf) * Sydenham Hill Wood: 3 Firecrest (Steven Robinson) male '''Common Redstart' in clearing (Michael Mac). 2 Buzzard mobbed by Sparrowhawk, Treecreeper with Goldcrest & Firecrest (Daniel Greenwood). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Meadow Pipit north, female Blackcap (Bob Watts) * Trent Park: Shoveler, 6 House Martin (James Palmer) * Walthamstow Low Hall: 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Chaffinch, 39 Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Linnet, Peregrine, 2 Jay (JW Davies) * Walthamstow Marshes: 08:00-08:30 2 Stonechat in Bomb Crater Field, 1 Skylark flushed from Lammas Meadow near the end of the boardwalk, 12 Egyptian Geese and a flock of 30+ Linnet, Goldfinch and Chaffinch on the paddocks (Alastair Dent) * Worcester Park: Wheatear on horse field, 5 Meadow Pipits(Bob Smith) Wednesday 7th October 2015 *Alexandra Park: 58 Herring & Lesser Black-backed Gulls on cricket pitches 7am also 3 Great Crested Grebes Wood Green Res(Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: Black Tern flying between Dam and Rowing club area - 13.50 - 14.00 on reservoir. 1 Chiffchaff & Green Woodpecker in scrub area. (Davey Leach); Black Tern still present at 5pm (Andrew Self) *Foots Cray Meadows: Egyptian Goose on lake, Kestrel, Kingfisher, 4 Grey Wagtail, 8+ Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Highgate, Waterlow Park: 4 Egyptian geese, 12 Siskin, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (P.Angus) *Islington: Unconfirmed report of an American Robin ? at Lairs Close in a private garden for 2 mins at 08:15 (Twitter, Birdguides) (might this be Michael Mac's odd-looking Blackbird from Brockwell Park, seen on 17 September?) (Very, very unlikely. There are many odd looking blackbirds. But you never know.) No that is too much orange, I thought mine may have been a molting Ring Ouzel but ruled it out after I saw it again (Michael Mac). This must be the first American Robin in London since Mary Poppins (Andrew Haynes). There was one in Peckham a few years ago (AS) The woman who saw it (Amanda Clarke, with 4 other people present) reported it to eBird with the comments 'Absolutely gorgeous bird! Seen in our backyard, was astounded it came so far!!' Doesn't sound like a Blackbird to me! (Stuart Fisher) *KGV Reservoir: 2 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Rock Pipit, 8 Grey Wagtail, Common Sandpiper, 5 Chiffchaff A.Middleton) * Middlesex Filter Beds: 2+ Goldcrests at 09:30 (Alastair Dent) *Mudchute Park: quiet - 2 Stock Dove, 4 House Martin, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (N P Senior) * M25 between Crews Hill and Potters Bar: Raven over the motorway at a approx 14:00, heading N I think(Stuart Fisher) * Oxleas Woods (SE9 1YG): 2 Coal tit, Firecrest in Holly, Goldcrest & Sparrowhawk through (John Reid). Hi John, what kind of time are you getting them? and still along the path behind Crookston Rd?? Many thanks Andrew Hi Andrew, I get them in the garden from my window between 7 and 9.30. The woodland path backing the gardens would be an ideal place to search for them. John R '' * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Peregrine (Ian Stewart) * Southwark Park: 1 Chiffchaff with 8+ Long Tailed Tits and 1 Goldcrest. Another Chiffchaff sang briefly. Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Blackcap (John Cadera) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Coal Tit, 2 Chiffchaffs, 4+ Goldcrests (Bob Wtts) *Tyttenhanger : Two Red Kites being chased by corvids, Geoff Crabtree. *Walthamstow Marsh: 12 Egyptian Goose, 14 House Martin, 20 Pied Wagtail, 24 Linnet (James Palmer) hi James, sorry to use this medium to contact you but, where on Tottenham Marsh did you have the Firecrest last Thursday? We count the wild marsh East as our patch and it would be first for the year, though I suspect it was on the West side. Thanks Paul W - Hi Paul, it was in the trees on the east side of the River Lee Diversion, which I think is the west edge of the Wild Marsh East (James) Thanks, it's sounds by that it was just over the border in Middx, I.e. West of the little Lea and East of the diversion. P I'm confused by the different names of all the channels, but according to my AZ the Firecrest was definitely in modern Waltham Forest, so I take it that it was in Essex - J *Walthamstow Reservoirs: '''Black-necked Grebe' (W Warwick), 3 Stonechat, 4 Siskin over, 2 GBB Gulls, c50 Shoveler (E Warwick), f Goosander (No 4), 2 Cetti's Warbler (3/4), 15+ House Martin (filter beds), 2w Yellow-legged Gull, Common Gull, f Wheatear, 2 Meadow Pipit, Wigeon, 80+ Teal (Lockwood - Paul Whiteman, Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Flats: Stonechat, 2 Redwing, 4 Swallow east, 3 Teal, 2 Shoveller, 2 Chiffy, f Blackcap, 20 Herring, 20 Lesser Back, 10 Common Gull, Sparrowhawk (Bob Vaughan) *Whitings Hill/ Arkley Fields: Fieldfare seen, perching and calling on September 23rd. (Apologies for not reporting this earlier. Had technical difficulties), Geoff Crabtree. Tuesday 6th October 2015 *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher heard 1730 Wood Green Res also 3 Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) * Battersea Park Lake: 2 Teal (uncommon here) 1 Goldcrest, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Red Admiral, 2 Large White in same tree (Michael Mac) * Bow Creek: 8 Grey Heron (James Palmer) * East India Dock Basin: Cetti's Warbler singing (surprisingly only the 2nd site record), Kestrel, c75 teal, 2+ Chiffchaff (John Archer) * London Wetland Centre: 2 Mandarin, Pintail, 15 Snipe, Kingfisher, Peregrine, 3 Goldcrest, 10 House Martin, 18 Chiffchaff, 4 Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, 2 alba wagtail, 10 Meadow Pipit S, 2 Rock Pipit '''(1 on marsh, 1 on marsh briefly, then S), 3 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 4 Reed Bunting (Oscar Dewhurst). * Oxleas Woods (SE9 1YG): Coal tit, Goldcrest & '''Firecrest in Spruce & Pyracantha (John Reid) * Pinner (HA5): Siskin, 4 Goldfinch, singing Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Miste Thrush, Song Thrush, Pied Wagtail & 4 Jay (Jon Ridge). * Staines Moor: (male) Hen Harrier, '''Red Kite, 3 Kestrel, Goldcrest, 2 Mistle Thrush, Peregrine Falcon, Chiffchaff, 4 Stonechat (Keith Kerr). * Staines Reservoirs: 2 '''Red-breasted Merganser, Wheatear (Twitter-Dominic Pia) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: no sign of Firecrests (Bob Watts) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Black-necked Grebe, f Stonechat. W Warwick (Dan Barrett) * Wanstead Flats: Short-eared Owl (Jono Lethbridge) f Ring Ouzel (John Whele), 20 Herring, 20 Lesser Back, 10 Common Gull, 8 Song Thrush and a few dogs (Bob Vaughan) Monday 5th October 2015 * Alexandra Park: Little Grebe Wood Green Res, 2+ Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) * Brent Reservoir;Chiffchaff,Willow Warbler,Kingfisher,3 Snipe, 7 Wigeon(Francis O'Sullivan) * Hackney, N1: 1 Grey Wagtail (garden first), 1 Coal Tit, 1 Greenfinch in our garden in De Beauvoir (Michael Rank) * London Wetland Centre: 1 Pintail, 1 Swallow SW, 70+ House Martin S, 3 Stonechat (WWT website); also 3 Blackcap, 28 Chiffchaff, Water Rail, 5 alba wagtails over, 11 Lesser Redpoll, 12 Meadow Pipit (SW), 4 Reed Bunting, 8 Snipe, 1 Rock Pipit (marsh) (Oscar Dewhurst). * Mudchute Park: to 10.30am - 1 Egyptian Goose over, 1 Little Egret, 2 Grey Wagtail, Song Thrush 4 South & 2 dropped in, 1 Blackcap, 21 Chiffchaff, 1 Firecrest (Goat pen area), 6 Goldcrest, 12 Chaffinch, 24 Monk Parakeet (N P Senior) * Oxleas Woods (SE9 1YG): Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Firecrest in Holly and Yew & 2 Goldcrest (John Reid) * Pinner (HA5): Grey Wagtail over, Coal Tit & Jay (Jon Ridge). * Purfleet: 10 Golden Plover, 192 Redshank, 27 Dunlin,1 Curlew, 41 Lapwing, 1 Black-tailed Godwit betweeen Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: before the rain hit, 4 Redwing, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Teal and small numbers of Starling moving E (John Colmans) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 Firecrest one singing male the second duller and non vocal bird presumed female, holly at entrance to Horse chestnut Glade 0850 at least then in Sanctuary Wood 1310 at least, also 4+ Chiffchaff, 4+ Goldcrest (Bob Watts) Sunday 4th October 2015 *Alexandra Park: Red Kite low from W and then N around 8:20 (presumably the first Hampstead Heath bird), Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Meadow Pipit on western permieter, Siskin over (plus male Pheasant reported walking over cricket pitch) (Gareth Richards). *Battersea Park (Thames): 1 Great-black Backed Gull on moored boat with L B B Gulls (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Egret, 10 Wigeon, Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, 4 Snipe, 2 Water Rail seen, 2 Reed Warbler, Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 6 Swallow, 13 Meadow Pipit, Redwing, Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Brent Birders). Common Buzzard flying over harassed by vocal Lesser Black-backed Gull (Bob Husband) *Canons Park (& Seven Acre Lake - private access), Edgware, HA8: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Hobby (all raptors flying over), Pied Wagtail. Seven Acre Lake - family of Great Crested Grebes 2 adults & 3 Juveniles, 2 Cormorant, 2 Chiffchaff, Kingfisher (Bob Husband, Fay Broom, Mike Cawthorne et al NW London RSPB Group birdwalk) *Dartmouth Park (NW5): 3 Common Buzzard heading south over together at c.13:40 (c.f. report from nearby Hampstead Heath at 13:25) (Tim Blackburn) *Deptford Thames by creekmouth: 1 partially leucistic Black-headed Gull (see photo) roosting with 80 normal Black-headed Gulls, 1 Common Gull (Mike Paice) *East India Dock Basin: 1 Little Grebe, 45 Teal, 2 Yellow-legged Gull (ad and 1st Cal year)over the river, 2 Kingfisher, 4 Grey Wagtail, 6 Chiffchaff, (N P Senior) *Ewell: 1 Common Buzzard circling low over Kingston Road/Worcester Park Road junction 15:00 (Neil Batten) *Fulham (Rannoch Rd/Nella St): ca 50 Starlings in mini murmuration around 5pm (same yesterday) (Nathalie Mahieu). Probably on way to Battersea Bridge which has long established (though decreasing) winter roost approx. 1,000+ birds (Michael Mac). It could also have been Wandsworth Bridge though I don't know if there is still one there now (NM). *Hampstead Heath: 2 Red Kite, low at 08:15 and high at 14:30, 13 '''Common Buzzard included 6 together at 13:25, 3 Linnet NW, 4 Siskin, 1 Redpoll, Grey Wagtail at the Boating Pond, 30+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Swallow S, 15 House Martin S, Little Grebe at Wood Pond, Kenwood and a Bat feeding over second Hedge for some of the afternoon (Frank Nugent). *Kentish Town: Arctic Street, '''Osprey '''flew high N at 1230, also Wheatear perched on nearby house roof (Spring Place) at 1115 and 2 Siskins S (Pete Mantle) *KGV Reservoir: Rock Pipit, Dunlin, 2 Redshank, Snipe, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Wheatear, Peregrine (Martin Shepherd) *Leyton traffic island nr Ruckholt Road: 2 Common Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Pintail, Mandarin, 2 Little Egret, migrant Heron high SW, Buzzard, Water Rail, 20 Snipe, House Martin, 4 Stonechat, fem Redstart still, Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail on marsh and 29 alba Wagtail mostly SW, 16 Meadow Pipit, 22 Chiffchaff including 1 abietinus, 7 Magpie S, Linnet in, 11 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 7 Reed Bunting (R.Kaye, O.Dewhurst) *Lower Chingford: female Pintail (on flood relief channel near the North Circular Road), 2 Green Sandpiper (James Palmer) *Pinner (HA5): Chiffchaff, 2 Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 4 Goldfinch, Pied Wagtail, 3 Jay & 5 Jackdaw south-west (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 21 Golden Plover, 112 Redshank, 12 Dunlin, 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Common Sandpiper betweeen Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warblers, Barn Owl, (woodland) Swallow, Spotted Redshank, 4 Golden Plovers (Aveley pool) fMarsh Harrier, Peregrine (Wennington Marsh) (Ian Bradshaw) *Regent's Park: 14 Shovelers, 2 Wigeon, Redwing, 24 Meadow Pipits, Grey Wagtail, 4 Blackcaps, 7 Chiffchaffs, '''Brambling, '''3 Lesser Redpolls, Siskin (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: After 5pm; approximately 40 Siskins near Ladderstile Gate, 2 Stonechats on Pond Slade and a Kingfisher on Lower Pen Ponds (Phil Davies). *Roding Valley Park, Woodford Bridge: 2 - 3 Chiffchaffs, plus another Chiffchaff heard singing (interesting behaviour for October), 3 Grey Wagtails, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Pied Wagtails, Song Thrush, half a dozen Long-tailed Tits, plus Red Admiral (which seem to be scarce this year) (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood CP: 2 m Bearded Tits (still) in large reedbed. (Dave Timms) *Stratford Olympic Park: 24 Chiffchaff, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Siskin, Goldcrest, 4 Reed Bunting, 17+ Meadow Pipit S in small numbers, 4-6 Grey WagtaIL, 1- Cetti's Warbler, Little Egret (Stuart Fisher) *Swanley Park ; Buzzard (SE), Sparrowhawk, Grey wagtail, 4 Coal tit plus Common Darter, Southern Hawker, Migrant Hawker and Emperor Dragonflys (Andy Meaton) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 m Pheasant, 2 Buzzard leaving roost, f Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 4 Lapwing, Snipe, Kingfisher, c20 Meadow Pipit, 2 m Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff with tit flock, pr Stonechat, small influx of Song Thrush + Blackbird, 4 Mistle Thrush, 5 Rook, 6 Reed Bunting, 24 Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Totteridge Valley: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Stonechat (owl field), 3 House Martin, c25 Meadow Pipit, 8+ Siskin, 2 Sparrowhawk (Ian Ellis) *Trent Park: 2 Chiffchaff together in ash near Cockfosters entrance (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: imm '''Black-necked Grebe SW end of West Warwick, pr Stonechat, 2 singing Cetti's Warblers (Pete Lambert/Paul Whiteman/Stuart Fisher). Also f Wigeon on Lockwood and Coal Tit in garden (2 on patch in 4 days...first in 18 years! Presumed continental migrants - Lol Bodini) *Wandsworth Common: 20+ Siskin feeding in alders, Nuthatch, 5 Chiffchaff, 4 Shoveler (Nick Rutter) *Wanstead Flats: 1w m Ring Ouzel, f Stonechat, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 20 Linnet, pair Wigeon, f Pochard, 2 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 4 singing and 6 calling Chiffchaff (Bob Vaughan) *William Girling Reservoir (viewed from Mansfield Park): 2 Black Necked Grebe (James Palmer) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 male Lesser Whitethroat, c7 Blackcap, c12 Chiffchaff, 1 male Stonechat (up to 5 recently), c30 Meadow Pipit, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Linnet, 2 Green Woodpecker (1f & 1 imm), c40 Goldfinch & several Jackdaw heard. (David Lindo) I would like to know how you sex Lesser Whitethroats at this time of year? Robert Callf - the bird may have delivered a "snatch" of its song - just a thought ''(JR). I have never heard Lesser Whitethroat singing in'' the autumn, have you? R Callf - I have heard unseasonal males singing, but not quite as late as October (JR). Saturday 3rd October 2015 *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher (New River) (James Palmer) 5+ Chiffchaff, c.10 Meadow Pipit over, Egyptian Goose on Wood Green Res (Gareth Richards) *Beulah Heights (SE25): Common buzzard being mobbed by 10+ carrion crow @ 1412 hrs (Richard Gowing) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 13 Wigeon, 4 Snipe, 4 Lapwing, 3 Water Rail, Lesser Whitethroat, Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler, Lesser Redpoll, 5 Siskin (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall) *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Linnet over (Jon Ridge). *Gallions Reach: Guillemot downriver @ 08.29, Little Egret, 5 Chiffchaff. (Gary A James). *London Wetland Centre: Mandarin, Pintail, 54 Wigeon, 2 Water Rail, 10 Snipe, Skylark SW, 35 Meadow Pipit dropping in and S, Rock Pipit on to marsh from E, 7 alba Wagtail S, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Redwing NW, fem Redstart by Peacock Tower, 40 Chiffchaff, 11 Swallow SE, 3 Siskin, 14 Lesser Redpoll NE/S (R.Kaye); also 1 Yellow Wagtail SW (Oscar Dewhurst). * Middlesex Filter Beds: 1 Goldcrest at 12:00 (Alastair Dent) *Mudchute Park: Snipe 1, Common Gull 5 West (4 1st cal year), Barn Swallow 1, Meadow Pipit 2, 2 Redwing SW, 12 Chiffchaff, 1 Firecrest (near Asda exit), 3 Goldcrest, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Reed Bunting (N P Senior) * Oxleas Woods (SE9 1YG): Chiffchaff, Coal tit, Goldcrest and Firecrest in spruce and Pyracantha (John Reid) * Pinner (HA5): Grey Wagtail east at 08:29, Siskin, 2 Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Goldfinch, several Song Thrush & Blackbird (implying an arrival), Green Woodpecker & Long-tailed Tit (Jon Ridge) * Rainham Marshes: Great White Egret again briefly over Target Pools 12:03 (Fraser Simpson) * Richmond Park: Autumn bird count - 64 species included -'' 8 Wigeon, 2 Red-crested Pochard, 2 Water Rail heard, Common Gull west, Kingfisher, 17 Skylark, 33 Meadow Pipit, 17 Stonechat, Lesser Whitethroat, 32 Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting - ''poor vis-mig and some regulars AWOL (RPBRG) ; also 1 Whinchat on and 14 Siskin and a Common Buzzard over Pond Slade (Frank Nugent). Thanks Frank, Jan *South Norwood CP: 7 Bearded Tits in large reedbed. (Croydon Birders) *Staines Reservoirs: Red-breasted Merganser (Birdguides) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 2 Redwing low s.e. 07:55, 2 Siskin over, 7 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 44 Herring Gull, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Chiffchaff (Neil Batten) * Swanscombe Marsh: Wigeon, Little Egret, Curlew, 9 Redshank, Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, 10 Swallows, 40 Meadow Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit, 6 Stonechat, 17 Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat & 8 Chiffchaff (Andrew Self) Also ad Yellow-legged Gull on foreshore, Common Gull, Water Rails calling, 3 Lapwing, Raven, Reed Warbler and Sparrowhawk (Peter Beckenham) * Sewardstone/King George V Reservoir north sheep field: 2 Raven feeding on dead sheep, viewed from stone bridge (Neville Smith) * Tottenham Marsh: Peregrine, 12 Swallow, Cetti's Warbler (heard), Firecrest (James Palmer) * Woodford Green: Two Swallows going North over, 2 Chiff Chaff, Blackcap, Firecrest and Hawfinch both in garden briefly and imaged. (Ken Murray) Friday 2nd October 2015 *Alexandra Park: 2 Firecrests in cricket scrub to 9 am at least, plus 6+ Blackcaps (all male), 2 Chiffchaffs, 3 Goldcrests, and Peregrine over filter beds (David Callahan). Firecrest earlier heard Conservation Pond and then cricket scrub 0700 (Bob Watts) *Barnet near Dollis Brook/Quinta Open Space: at 10am over a dozen swallows on telegraph line (Alex Coltman) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, Wigeon, 2 Lapwing, 7 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard) *Bromley: 1-2 Grey Wagtail along Ravensbourne at Millvale. Grey Wagtail also heard at Bromley South station and 2 Jackdaws over here (Ian Stewart) *Cheshunt Marsh: Hobby (James Palmer) *Cockfosters, Herts. EN4: Juvenile male Sparrowhawk (possibly from Oak Hill Woods NR) hunting birds on our garden bird feeder (Anna & Bob Husband) *Crystal Palace Park: Greylag, 2 Egyptian Geese, 10+ Shoveler, 10+ Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit over, Pied Wagtail, 5+ Chiffchaff inc 1 singing, 10+ Goldcrest, 4+ Nuthatch, 2+ Jay (Ian Stewart) *Ewell Village: 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Grey Wagtail, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Meadow Pipit over, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, large numbers of Titmice moving through the village (Great, Blue, Coal and Long-tailed) (Neil Batten). *Fishers Green (opposite Goose Fields): Snipe (James Palmer) *Greenwich Peninsula: very high tide, water lapping onto path in places. 2 Common Gull, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 adult Yellow-legged Gull by cable car (see photo) (Mike Paice) *Harvil Rd, South Harefield. 11 Stonechat in fields ( 4 south of road, 7 north of road.) An amazing count and maybe one of the highest ever for the London area outside of the Thames Marshes and Staines Moor ?. Presumably passage birds and in over forty years of birding in this area I have never seen more than two birds here ! (John Edwards). This area is not Harefield Moor as mentioned yesterday.(DP). the historic Harefield Moor was lost under Broadwater Gravel pit many years ago. These fields part of Park Lodge Farm. Superb John lovely to read this (Dan Pinkham) Unfortuntely, now to ruined by HS2. Excellent work guys, when I found six at PPF (06/03) this year, I almost fell out of my chair! (JR). Excellent all - HS2 kills it. Quail in farmer's field July just not enough to confirm for a report (Dan Pinkham) *Mayflower Park: 3 Peregrines, Blackcap male, 2 Chiffchaff(Bob Smith) *Richmond Park: 3 Redwing (SE), 1 Song Thrush (W), 6 Siskin, 1 Linnet (W), 3 Skylark (S), 5 Wigeon, 10 Meadow Pipit, 4 Stonechat, 4 Reed Bunting, 2 Chiffchaff (Oscar Dewhurst). *St James's Park: Sparrowhawk (Andrew Self) ; 4''' Common Buzzard over, all approached from N, all going SE, one at 14:25 the next much lower at 14:40, the other two together at 14:50 (Frank Nugent). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Common Buzzard SE mobbed by crows 17.00, Meadow Pipit over early pm, Kestrel, Peregrine, singing Chiffchaff in garden, 1-2 Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 Coal Tit of British race Turning Circle - rare here just 3rd record in 10 years and one record of continental bird also 2+ Chiffchaff, 5+ Goldcrest (Bob Watts) *Walthamstow Res (brief pm visit Lockwood): 2 Green Sandpipers, 1 Lapwing, 3 Teal, 2 Shoveler (Lol Bodini) '''Thursday 1st October 2015 *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher, Little Grebe Wood Green Res 0700 (Bob Watts) *Beddington Farmlands: Cetti's Warbler still on main lake. 6 Siskin, 1 Redpoll, 6 Swallow (Twitter) * Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, Wigeon, Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, Water Rail, 5 Swallow, 3 Meadow Pipit, Reed Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 11 Siskin (John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall) *Brockwell Park/Lambeth: 2 Chiffchaff, 14 House Sparrow, 250-approx Ring-necked Parakeet daily at dusk roost in single poplar tree (Michael Mac). * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mandarin, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * Crayford Marshes: Avocet, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit '''at Darent mouth, '''Spotted Redshank '''flew east from saltings as tide rose, 5 Wigeon, Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2-4 Kestrel, Hobby, c20 Ringed Plover, c20 Golden Plover, c40 Lapwing, 25+ Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, c40 Redshank, 2 Greenshank, 16 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Snipe, Yellow-legged Gull, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4+ Skylark, 2+ House Martin, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Blackcap, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 2+ Chiffchaff, 2+ Goldcrest, 3-4 Jay, Jackdaw, 3 Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Crystal Palace Park: '''Lesser-spotted Woodpecker call/drumming along woodland path back of houses, Main lake - 1 Grey Wagtail, 11 Cormorant (8 swimming and diving in unison), 13 Shovelor, 3 Egyptian Geese (max count to date), 3 G C Grebe, 2 juv Grey Heron, 1 L B B Gull (Michael Mac). *Danson Park: 4+ Egyptian Goose, pair Gadwall, male Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, 3+ Great Crested Grebe, adult Yellow-legged Gull, Chiffchaff (Ian Stewart) * Eastcote (Field End Road): Grey Wagtail over The Ascott public house (Jon Ridge). * Foots Cray Meadows: Cetti's Warbler 'still present 18.40, Little Grebe, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Water Rail, 300+ Black-headed Gull NE towards Thames area roosts, Kingfisher or 2, Grey Wagtail, 6+ Chiffchaff, 6+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) * Frays Farm Meadows LWT: Stonechat, Wheatear, 3 Siskin (Dan Pinkham) * Harefield Moor: 8 Skylark, 7 + Meadow Pipit, 5 Stonechat (Dan Pinkham)Dan, ''Which section of the colne Valley do you class as Harefield Moor? ( John Edwards). Hi John locals seem to call it this - enter Harvil Road Harefield into Streetmap alternatively I think correct is ''TQ054884 (Dan Pinkham) - ''It is the large open area across the road from Park Lodge Farm or Bayhurst Woods (JR). Looks to be the area south of Harvil Rd, John. Thanks Dan for reply (JE). * Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Geese, Mallard, Tufted Duck, Grey Heron, Carrion Crow, Jackdaw, 3 Jay, Magpie, Gt Spotted Woodpecker, Woodpigeon, Feral Pigeon, Moorhen, Coot, Ring Necked Parakeet, Blackbird, Song Thrush, Robin, House Sparrow, Starling, Blue Tit, Great Tit, Coal Tit, Wren, 2 Goldcrest, Peregrine. 26 species in one hour.(Eric Brown). 3 Egyptian Geese c16.00, Little Grebe (Ian Stewart) * London Wetland Centre WWT: Bittern - Main Lake (LWC website, per Angus Innes); * Millfields E5: 4 House Martin high overhead at 07:30 (Alastair Dent) * Oxleas Woods (Crookston Road SE9 1YG): '''2 Firecrest in Holly within garden again showing well, also Coal Tit, Blackcap, Chiffchaff and Nuthatch (John Reid) Hi John, I assume the path behind the houses on the N side of Crookston would be good to see them? Thanks S. James. Hi, the path in the woods along the N side of Crookston is as good as anywhere in the woods, I suspect there must be more than two as I get them regularly year after year in my garden which is adjacent to the woodland path * Pinner (HA5): 15 Jackdaw south-west, 2 Siskin east, Goldfinch, Goldcrest, Coal Tit & Pied Wagtail (Jon Ridge). * Purfleet: 22 Golden Plover, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, 16 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Ringed Plover, 1 Dunlin, 95 Lapwing, 22 Redshank all on mud east of Dartford Creek mouth, viewed from Purfleet (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham RSPB: 5 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Common Buzzard, 3 Kestrel, Barn Owl, 1 Curlew, 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Avocet. Also 1 Stoat, 8 Common Seal on South shore and 1 Grey Seal heading down river at 12:50 first seen east of Mar Dyke. (John Cadera) * Richmond Park: 1 Fieldfare (S), 3 Redwing (SE) 3 Song Thrush (W), 6 Linnet, 16 Meadow Pipit, 5 Reed Bunting, 4 Stonechat, 32 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll (S), 3 Chiffchaff (Oscar Dewhurst) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Hobby S c9am, Tawny Owl heard 00.35, 1-2 Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Kestrel, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Ian Stewart). Total of 81 species in London Borough of Bexley today. * Staines Reservoir: Black-Necked Grebe, 2 Dunlin, Pintail, Peregrine. (Jim Sweetland) * Swanley Park : 2 Tawny Owls 1 am, Grey Wagtail, 71 Canada Geese (Andy Meaton) * Sydenham Hill Wood: 2 Firecrest '''feeding in ivy-clad trees along Green Chain Walk/old railway track with goldcrest, wren and mixed tit flock. Jackdaw calling from Dulwich Wood borders. (Daniel Greenwood, Dave Clark). * Walthamstow Marshes: Flock of 15 Linnet on the rear paddocks at 08:00 (Alastair Dent). 40+ by 11.00 (D Beadle) * Whitings Hill/Arkley South Fields: 5.30-6pm Flock of 14 Meadow Pipits in grass field plus '''Tawny Owl flying low over about 6pm (David Martens, Alex Coltman) * Woodford Green: Yellow-browed Warbler in garden 8.02 am and imaged, plus 3 Blackcap, Chiff Chaff and Lesser Whitethroat. (Ken Murray) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}